Love, Dancing and Kareoke?
by MinaAnneKatsoya
Summary: Chap 11 reposted. The winx club are having a dance and invited the RF boys. There will be dancing, romance, and lots of singing. parings RM BS SB TT FOC
1. Lets get this party started

YG: Hi everyone! This is my first story so I hope you like it I worked really hard on it.

Riven: Yeah no kidding! She has been working on this stupid story for like

MONTHS!

Musa: Hey YG are you going to have us sing really old songs?

YG: Oh Heavens no! I am not that mean; now Musa would you say the disclaimer please.

Musa: Sure thing, YAMISGRL DOES NOT OWN WINX CLUB. If she did then Flora would have a boyfriend from the very start. The only thing she owns are the plot and Eric because he is made up. She also doesn't own any songs used in this story.

YG: Thanks Musa, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Will all girls please report to the cafeteria for an important announcement," Ms. Feragonda's voice said over the intercom. Tecna, Stella, Musa, Bloom, and Flora walked into the cafeteria only to find it completely empty.

"Yo, where is everyone?" Musa asked no one in particular.

"Hello girls," Ms. Feragonda greeted. "And to answer your question Musa the entire student body as well as most of the teachers have gotten sick."

"Why aren't we sick Ms. Feragonda?" Flora asked.

"Well we think that the dinner last night wasn't…let's say fit to eat, so they all received food poisoning from it. " she explained.

"Well I guess it was a good thing we ate out last night," Bloom said. They all nodded in agreement as Ms. Feragonda told them that the Red Fountain boys would be coming over for a party and asked if Musa wanted to D.J. most of the party and the she would take over so that Musa could join in the festivities also.

"You bet Ms. Feragonda!" Musa said jumping up and down. Ms. Feragonda then went on to tell them that the boys would be there in 5 hours.

The girls used their winx to get the ballroom decorated and ready for the evening festivities. Then they all went upstairs to change. Stella was out first (A/N: What a shocker!) in a knee length orange peasant skirt, a golden halter-top, and orange ankle high high-healed boots as well as her tiara. Then Bloom came out next in a blue silk tube top styled dress that shimmered in the light and sky blue sandals with your average heal. Third came Tecna with a purple tank top that was lined with lavender and had a green gem in the center top, which showed her mid-drift. Her skirt was the same style as her top, minus the gem, and went down to mid thigh. Tecna also had knee high matching boots.

Then Flora came out in a mint green Capri sleeved shirt and a pink peasant skirt she also had the same shoes from her transformation. Finally, Musa came outwearing tight red spaghetti strap tank top and a black mini skirt with red ribbon around the bottom and her shoes were a stunning black healed sandal.

Musa's outfit received a lot of oooo's, ahhhhh's, and owww's from her friends. The girls headed down to the ballroom. Bloom let Musa borrow some of her CD's so they could the party started. Miss Feragonda went to open the doors for the Red Fountain boy's, which consisted of: Riven, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Eric. Every one was surprised to see that there were only five from each school instead of the usual hundreds.

"Hey girls," Sky greeted.

"Hey," they chorused. The guys wore basically the same outfits, Brandon and Timmy wore a blue shirt; Sky and Eric wore silver shirts; and Riven wore a black shirt. They all had beige khakis and brown or black dress shoes.

"Well let's et this party started! This is D.J. Musa and thanks to Bloom we are going to party to USHER'S YEAH!" Musa yelled into the mic. As the music started playing Brandon and Stella walked over to the songbooks. They spoke in low voices and flipped through the pages until Stella pointed to a song and Brandon nodded his approval.

YG: Well that's all for now. Please R&R. Please don't flame just constructive criticism.

Stella: Wait what song are Brandon and I singing?

YG: That is for me to know and you to find out. Press that purple button and review.


	2. Singing time

YG: Hey I am back! And with me is Bloom and Sky!

Bloom: Hey

Sky: Hey

YG: Yeaahhh so any way, thank you to those of you who reviewed… **purpleNova823**, **locket101**, and **hotwritergirl**. To answer some questions the RF boys got sick the same way the Alfea girls did. The reason why my chapter was short was because I wanted to keep the songs together. There are more chapters written, but I wanted to post them separately. Now Bloom and Sky, the disclaimer please.

Bloom/Sky: Sure, YAMISGRL DOES NOT OWN WINX CLUB. If she did Flora would have had a boy friend from the start. She also does not own any songs used in this story. She does own the plot and Eric because he is made up.

Sky: Now on with the story!

YG: HEY I AM SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT. ON WITH THE SHOW!

"speaking"

'thinking'

**singing**

Chapter two

As the song ended Musa's voice came on.

"All right everyone. Brandon and Stella want to sing a song." Everyone looked over at the raised platform and watched Brandon and Stella get ready to sing. Once they were ready the nodded at Musa and the music started…

_Barbie Girl by Aqua_

**Br: Hi Barbie**

**St: Hi Ken**

**Br: Do you wanna go for a ride?**

**St: Sure Ken**

**Br: Jump In...**

**(Chorus)**

**St: I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**

**Imagination, that is your creation.**

**Br: Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Chorus)**

**St: I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,**

**Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.**

**You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,**

**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always**

**yours"**

**uu-oohuh..**

**(Chorus)**

**Br: Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(4 times)**

**St:Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,**

**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.**

**Br: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,**

**hit the town, fool around, let´s go party**

**St:You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always**

**yours"**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always**

**yours"**

**Br: Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(4 times)**

**(2x Chorus)**

**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(4 times)**

**St: Oh, I´m having so much fun!**

**Br: Well Barbie, we just getting started.**

**St: Oh, I love you Ken.**

"Wow, Stella I had know idea you could sing so well."

"Thanks Bloom, that was sweet." Stella thanked.

"Hey Tecna why don't we sing a song?" Musa said. Tecna nodded and ran to the songbooks to find her favorite song. Musa walked over and looked at the song Tecna picked out. "I had know idea you liked that song Tec. I didn't even know you knew who sings this song."

"Well life is full of surprises Musa, full of surprises." Tecna lectured.

"I wonder what song they are going to sing." Timmy said. Everyone nodded except Mr. Sunshine. Riven could care less or so everyone thought…'I don't care what those pixies sing.' Riven thought. As the music started everyone's jaw dropped including Riven's.

_Scandalous by Mis-teeq_

_Both: _**So, so, so scandalous**

_Tec: _**You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby**

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

_Musa: _**Non stop looks to kill   
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet **_(looks at Riven during verse)_****

_Tecna: _**You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world**

_Both: _**You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby**

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous

_Musa: _**Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet**_ (looks at Riven)_****

_Both: _**You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world**

_Tecna: _**You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby**

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous

_Musa: _**A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh**

_Both: _**You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby**

_Both: _**You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
**_Both: _**A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby**

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

"That was AMAZING girls!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Totally" Stella agreed. The others nodded in agreement.

"You were great Tecna," Timmy said blushing. 'Was it me are was Musa looking at me while she sang that song?' Riven thought. 'No it must have been my imagination. She has hated me since that whole Darcy thing.'

"Riven what did you think?" Musa asked. Musa's question brought Riven out of his daze.

"Huh…oh…you were o.k. I guess." He said coldly. Musa frowned and walked back to the turntables. 'O.K.? Tecna was o.k., but Musa? She was wonderful. Wait, did I just think that? There must be something seriously wrong with me.' While Riven was having an inner battle with his self, Musa had some of her own thoughts. 'He is so cute when he is thinking. Hold up did I just think that. There is something terribly wrong here.' Bloom and Sky were in the back of the room talking.

"I think those two should get together." Bloom said nodding in Riven's direction then Musa's.


	3. Go Flora!

YG: Hey ya'll it is so great to be back. I am soo glade you liked my second chapter!

It really means a lot that you review! (starts to cry)

Flora: Sweetie are you all right?

YG: Yes Flora I am fine. I am just so happy!

Eric: Why don't I thank the reviewers for you? (YG nods) All right thanks to…

**Kikii Ember- **Sure I think I will, I never thought of that song. Thanks.

**PurpleNova823- **Don't worry I would never do that to any of the girls!

YG: Alright Flora will you say the disclaimer please.

Flora: Sure, YAMISGRL DOESN'T OWN WINX CLUB AND IF SHE DID FLORA WOULD HAVE A BOY FRIEND RIGHT FROM THE START! That's sweet YG. Anyway she also doesn't own any songs used in this story. She only owns Eric and the plot.

YG: ON WITH THE STORY PEOPLE!

Chapter 3

"Yeah Tecna and Timmy also." Sky agreed. They looked over and saw Flora and Eric choosing a song. They nodded and literally ran over to Musa. Musa got the song ready as Flora and Eric ran the mini stage.

"All right everybody here is Flora and Eric with "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce and Jay-Z! Hit it you two." Musa announced with surprise.

_Crazy in Love by Beyonce and Jay-Z_

_Eric:_ **Yes! so crazy right now  
Most incredibly  
It's your girl b  
It's your boy young  
History in the makin**  
_part 2_

_Flora:_ **I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave i'm beggin you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**  
**Yeah, cause i know i don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no on else can **

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love

**When i talk to my friends so quietly  
"who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what i thought i knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you  
Yeah, but i still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love**

_Eric:_ **I'm warmed up now  
Let's go **

j **Young hova  
Ya'll know when the flow is loco  
Young b and the r-o-c uh oh  
O-G, big homie  
The one and only  
Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony**

**Soprano the roc handle  
Like van Exel  
I shake phonies man, you can't get next to  
A genuine article, i do not sing tho  
I sling though , if anything i bling yo**

**Star like ringo  
War like a green berret  
You're crazy bring your whole set**  
**Jay-z in the range  
Crazy and deranged  
They can't figure him out  
They're like ãhey is he insane?ä **

**Yes sir i'm cut from a different cloth  
My texture is the best fur, im chinchilla**

**I've been ill of the chain smokers  
How you think i go the name hova  
I've been reala'  
The game's over  
**  
**Fall back young ever since  
I made you change over to platinum  
The game's been a wrap  
One**

_Flora:_ **Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself lately  
I'm foolish, i don't do this  
I've been playing myself  
Baby i don't care  
Cuz your love got the best of me  
And baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and i don't care who sees  
Cuz baby you got me so crazy**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love**

"That was amazing guys. Who new Flora could sing so well?" Bloom said.

"Or so fast either." Tecna added. Flora and Eric got off the stage as Musa put on the Cha Cha Slide. As the music started everyone got to the middle of the room to dance but Riven. He walked to the back of the room and scowled at everyone. Musa noticed and walked up to him.

"Hey," Musa said quietly. Riven grunted and looked at the others making a fool of them selves. "Don't you want to da...?"

"No" Riven interrupted.

"Hey Musa, we girls wanted to do a group song!" Stella said once the song ended. Musa nodded and ran ahead. Once the music started the boys whipped notebooks out of thin air and jotted down notes.

_Holding Out For A Hero by Frou Frou_

_Stella: _**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need **

_Musa**: Chorus**_**  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life **

_Bloom: _**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet **

_Musa**: Chorus**_

_Flora: _**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me **

_Tecna:_** Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood **

_All:_** _Chorus_**

"Wow that was…?" Brandon started.

"Unique?" Sky finished. The other boys nodded, their notebooks mysteriously disappearing. Riven was in the back of the room thinking about the song they sang. 'That was quite humorous. Musa sang her heart out. I could have sworn that she looks at me when she sings. I must be imagining things.'

"Riven?" a small voice said shaking him out of his thoughts only to find the fairy in question in front of him.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Would you sing a song with me, please?" she asked turning three different shade of red. "I'll make sure you don't sing to much if you don't want to," she said hope evident in voice, turning away.

YG: What will Riven say? Well you will have to see next chapter, now wont you? (evil laugh)

Flora: She is scaring me and that is mean leaving us in suspense like that.

Eric: Yeah come on tell us if he does sing.

YG: Now why the HECK would I do that. Now if you want to know you have to review. So push the dang button already! Chao!


	4. Will Riven Sing?

YG: HEY EVERYONE I HAVE ARRIVED!

Tecna: Marvolous

Timmy: Great

YG: Thanks to **purpleNova823 **you are my most loyal reviewer. And thanks to Cranky Emily my newest reviewer. And thanks to KikiiEmber.

Tecna: I will do the disclaimer. YAMISGRL DOESN'T OWN WINX CLUB AND IF SHE DID FLORA WOULD HAVE HAD A BOY FRIEND FROM THE START. SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY. SHE DOES OWN ERIC AND THE PLOT AND THAT IS IT.

Timmy: That was amazing Tecna.

YG: (whispers) Just tell her already! You are so obvious.

Timmy: Back off will yah.

Tecna: What is going on? Why are you two whispering?

YG: No reason. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter four

"Fine," he said simply. Musa looked bewildered. Then she gave him a hug. When she noticed what she was doing she backed off immediately "Let's get this over with," Riven sighed.

"Thanks Riven." Musa said shyly.

"Yeah…sure…whatever." Was his reply. Musa went to Miss Feragonda and told her the song and joined Riven on the platform.

"Is that MUSA _AND_ RIVEN on the platform getting ready to sing!" Stella asked. Everyone looked over and their jaws dropped for a second time that night.

"All right! Stella you owe me 25 bucks!" Bloom said jumping up and down. Stella groaned and gave Bloom her 25$ and waited for the music to begin.

Bring me to Life by Evanescence 

Any thing in () is Riven

_Musa: _**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

_Riven: _**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
_Musa:_ **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything**  
_Riven:_ **without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**  
_Musa:_ **bring me to life**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"Wow Riven never knew you had it in you man." Brandon joked. "Hey why don't all of us guys sing a song?" Brandon suggested. Riven was the only one who looked skeptical.

"Please Riven, sing with the guys." Musa pleaded with the biggest puppy-dog-pout anyone could give.

"No way on the face of this realm."

"Ok then we will sing on with out you then. "Eric said. They went to Miss Feragonda and she put the song in, as the boys got ready.

Somebody Told Me by The Killers 

_Brandon: _Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss   
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight 

_Timmy: _Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you

_Eric: _Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you  
Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

_Sky: _Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around 

Pace yourself for me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try

**_All: x3_  
Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around**

"You rocked boys!" Flora said running up to Eric. They all responded with a nod and walked to the center of the room.

"Hey why don't we go out to eat and then we can sing some more songs tomorrow or later or when ever we feel like it. "Musa suggested. They all agreed and went for pizza in Magix after telling Miss Feragonda were they were going. As they boarded the hover craft the boys brought they never expected what would happen in Magix when they arrived.

YG: Well I think I'll end it there and wait till Monday to update again to build up the suspense.

Timmy: Hey Tecna and I didn't get to sing a song together.

Tecna: Nor did Bloom and Sky.

YG: Don't worry you all will get to sing a duet but not yet chillax man. Well anyway review and I might post the next chapter sooner. (evil laugh) R&R Bye!


	5. They are missing!

YG: Hey! Guess whose back?

Stella: Me?

Brandon: No, Stella YG is back.

YG: Well technically we all are back but what ever.

Stella: Can I thank the reviewers? (TG nods) Yah! Thanks to…

**CrankyEmily- **I will keep writing.

**Kikii Ember-** Great idea thanks I think I'll use it.

**Evanescence-luver- **I am so glad you like it.

**PurpleNova823- **Thanks so much for your support.

Sarra Breeze- Thanks I'll think about that. 

YG: Brandon disclaimer please.

Brandon: Sure thing; YAMISGRL DOESN'T OWN WINX CLUB AND IF SHE DID FLORA WOULD HAVE HAD A BOY FRIEND FROM THE START. SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY. SHE DOES OWN ERIC AND THE PLOT AND THAT IS IT.

YG: NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Thanks Brandon and Stella.

Chapter 5

As they walked off the hovercraft they noticed no one was there.

"This seems weird. Even at this late hour there are normally a lot of people here." Stella said. A chorus of 'yeahs' fallowed Stella's statement. Then out of nowhere a screen of smoke thicker than glass encircled them. Then a shuffle was heard then three muffled screams.

"Musa? Where are you?" Riven yelled.

"Tecna? Are you here?" Timmy called.

"Flora, can you hear me?" Eric screamed.

"Stella?"

"Brandon!"

"Bloom?"

"Sky!" Then the smoke cleared leaving five Red Fountain boys and **_TWO_** Alphea girls. "Where are Musa, Flora and Tecna!" Bloom and Stella said together.

In another part of Magix the three remaining fairies were waking up.

"Wha? Why can't I move?" Musa questioned. She looked over and saw that Tecna and flora were tied up so that they were six inches off the ground and their wrists were tied above their heads and their feet were tied together. She looked at herself to see she was in the same position.

"Well, well, well, look who woke up ladies," said an icy voice from the shadows.

"Yeah too bad though," another said.

"Mmhmm" said a third. The three figures stayed hidden in the shadows.

"You three will pay for this, the others will find us!" Musa said getting rather ticked off at the three people who took her away from her other friends. Then out of nowhere the "Bad Girl" song started and the three figures started to sing completely off key.

_Bad Girl_ _ by Donna Summer_

_All: _**Toot toot hey beep beep**

_G2: _**Bad girls  
talking about the sad girls  
sad girls  
talking about the bad girls, yeah**

_G1: _**See them out on the street at night, walkin'  
picking up on all kinds of strangers  
if the price is right, you can score  
if you're pocket's nice  
but you want a good time  
you ask yourself, who they are?  
like everybody else, they come from near and far**

_G2: _**Bad girls  
talking about the sad girls  
sad girls  
talking about the bad girls, yeah**

_G3: _**Friday night and the strip is hot  
sun's gone down and they're about to trot  
spirit's high and they look hot  
do you wanna get down  
now don't you ask yourself, who they are?  
like everybody else, they wanna be a star**

_G2: _**Bad girls  
talking about the sad girls  
bad girls**

_All: _**Hey, hey mister  
got a dime?**

_All: _**Toot toot hey beep**

"ARE YOU ALL TONE DEAF?" Musa yelled.

"My ears hurt!" Flora exclaimed.

"Well I guess it is good to be part android." Tecna said

"OH, SHUT UP TECNA!" Musa and Flora said together. "Where are we?" Musa asked.

"Like we would tell you that, you stupid pixy." The third voice snarled. The other two laughed manically.

WITH THE OTHERS………………….

Bloom and Stella had started crying uncontrollably on Sky and Brandon's shoulder.

"Its ok Bloom we will find them, don't worry." Sky said.

"Yeah Stella, we will find them." Brandon reassured her. Mean while Riven was going around punching walls, Eric was pacing back and forth, and Timmy was trying to call Tecna on her pager.

"She won't answer! Aggg." Timmy said getting extremely aggravated. Riven walked to the nearest tree and kicked it as hard as h could. Everyone turned around to look at him when they heard a crash. When the looked hey saw Riven standing next to a tree kicked up from its roots. Everyone had a very scared look on their face and felt very sorry for who ever took Musa away.

"Riven calm down man, we will find them." Sky said looking a little pail.

"Calm down? Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down?" Riven yelled.

"Why don't you four go back to Alphea and tell Miss Feragonda what happened while Riven, Timmy, and I go look for the girls. And you should stay there so you don't get abducted as well." Eric asked. Stella, Bloom, Brandon and Sky wished the others luck and climbed into the hovercraft and went to Alphea.

"Hey what is that?" Timmy asked picking something up.

"Looks like a smoke bomb," Riven said. "Yeah and there is something on it."

"It looks like a lightning bolt, an icicle, and a pair of shadowy eyes." Eric said.

"ICY, STORMY, AND DARCEY!" Riven exclaimed. They looked at each other with furry, anger and hatred for the three witches. "Hey didn't it rain here earlier today?" he asked.

"Yeah so?" Eric stated.

"Well if it rained then that would make it muddy. And if it's muddy in the alleyways then they would more than likely would have left foot prints to follow!" Riven explained. Timmy and Eric looked at Riven incredulously. They didn't think he was capable of thinking that clearly. So they split up and looked in every alleyway until…

YG: Another cliffy. I am so evil.

Stella: Yeah! Were are my friends?

Brandon: What did they find in the alley?

YG: Don't worry Stella they will be fine. And Brandon I am not going to answer your question. If you want to know then you will have to review. Thanks Kikii Ember for the great idea. If you have any ideas or song suggestions I will see if I can put them in. I am thinking of making a sequel to this story when I am finished. So review people till next time.


	6. Almost out

YG: Hey I have arrived!

Riven: Where is Musa?

Timmy: Yeah and where is Tecna?

Eric: Where is Flora?

YG: What no 'hi how are you doing?' wow don't I feel liked.

Riven: can we just get on with the story so I can find Musa, Timmy can find and Eric can find Flora already?

YG: Wow touchy. Well I will but first my reviews and the disclaimer.

Timmy: Thanks to all of those who reviewed (you know who you are) you gave really great ideas.

Eric: YAMISGRL DOESN'T OWN WINX CLUB AND IF SHE DID FLORA WOULD HAVE HAD A BOY FRIEND FROM THE START. SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY. SHE DOES OWN ERIC AND THE PLOT AND THAT IS IT.

Riven: There are you happy now?

YG: Yes I think so, SO ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6

"Hey guys over here I found something!" Eric said. The boys were down to the last three alleyways. Each boy found a clue as to which witch was standing. Riven had found a long piece of blue hair. Timmy found a boot print and now Eric found the top to the smoke bomb that was thrown at them. "We found some pretty good clues." Eric said.

"Yep, according to my clue Icy was standing next to the Pizza parlor." Riven said.

"And according to our clues Darcy and Stormy were standing on both sides of were we entered." Timmy said pointing to each alley in turn.

"Hey guys I think I know were to go" Eric said. They nodded and followed Eric in hopes of finding the girls.

WITH MUSA, TECNA AND FLORA!

"Why don't you come out of the shadows you cowards?" Musa yelled.

"Now why would we want to show our selves to the likes of you." The third voice said with a snarl. The others voiced the same retort. The fairies just shook their heads and wept once they knew the kidnappers were gone.

"Timmy has been trying to call me." Tecna said through her sobs.

"Try calling him back, maybe you can get through." Flora said. Tecna nodded then froze. "What's wrong Tecna?" Flora asked with concern evident.

"I need to use my hands to activate it. And my hands are a little tied up at the moment." Tecna said crying again.

"Come on there has to be some way to get a hold of the guys." Musa said. They sat there for what seemed like hours and fell asleep. Musa was the only one awake. She started to swing back and forth until she hit the wall behind her "ouch" Musa hissed. She then pushed off the wall and was able to swing over the bar that held the rope that tied her arms together. "Yes!" She whispered. She found her balance and started to undo her ropes that tied her legs together. Then she started work on the ones that tied her wrists. "Got it, finally!" she whispered. She hopped down from the bar and went to wake up the others. "Tecna, Flora" she whispered. She went up and taped them on the shoulder.

"Musa? How did you?" Tecna said. Musa put a finger up to tell her to keep quiet. Tecna nodded and did what Musa told her to. Flora did the same and got herself free. Tecna was almost done.

"I don't think so pixies!" The second voice said. "Ice crystal shackles!" She yelled and then Musa Tecna and Flora were pushed back into their original places and shackled in ice crystals. "You can't get away that easily you fools!" Then the door burst open and in came…

YG: Another cliffy I am so evil!

Riven: You had better believe it.

Eric: R&R

Timmy: Hey that wasn't Icy was it, who fired those crystal shackles was it?

YG: Might be might not be.

Riven/Timmy/Eric: What…

YG: Till next time! See you!


	7. Anything you can do, I can do better

YG: I am back with a new chapter!

Stella: Yeah that's great. NOW START THE STUPID STORY ALREADY! JEEZE!

Brandon: Stella calm down. YG I will do the disclaimer okay?

YG: What ever, just keep Stella away from me.

Brandon: Gotcha, (while restraining Stella) YAMISGRL DOESN'T OWN WINX CLUB AND IF SHE DID FLORA WOULD HAVE HAD A BOY FRIEND FROM THE START. SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY. SHE DOES OWN ERIC AND THE PLOT AND THAT IS IT.

YG: Thanks NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Stella: Finally! Took you long enough. (YG: Slaps a piece of duck tape over her mouth)

Chapter 7

"Let them go witches!" Riven commanded as he along with Timmy and Eric stepping into the dark room.

"Icy I think it would be wise to let them go before we do something drastic!" Eric exclaimed.

"ICY? I AM NOT ICY!" the voice exclaimed. There was a chorus of what's and shocked expressions from the boys. " I am not Icy. You must have me confused with my pathetic relative of mine." She said finally coming into the light. She had short, brown, permed hair, light blue eyes, and wore a red skirt tank top and matching red boots, "My name is Blizzard, I am Icy's younger step-sister." Blizzard said with distaste.

"Blizzard what is with the…" The first voice had started. "Oh great! Just what we needed." She stated sarcastically as she stepped into the light. The girl had long, light blue hair in a ponytail, red/violet eyes, and wore purple pants, tank top and matching boots.

"Please don't tell me we are out of…" the final voice said. "Oh come on!" she too stepped into the light. She had long, straight purple hair, purple eyes and a knee length light blue dress. "Lightning please tell me I'm dreaming."

"Sorry Ala the security system must not have been turned on. Am I right Blizzard?" Lightning accused. Blizzard and Lightning started throwing insults at one another and posed ready to throw an attack.

"Look, can we just get this over with!" Ala complained. Lighting and Blizzard stopped arguing and got ready to attack. The boys looked at each other and became pale. None of them thought to bring their weapons. They nodded at one another and made a dash for the girls. The witches threw spells at them but missed every time. They were getting really angry now. By this time Eric was almost done freeing Flora, while Riven and Timmy kept the witches busy.

"Hey Timmy go get Tecna I'll hold them off these three. " Riven said when Eric got there.

"Now Flora!" Eric yelled. Flora nodded and transformed.

"Now you will paid for what you did to me and my friends." Exclaimed Flora fire burning in her eyes. "Vine cage!" Flora said and a cage of vines enclosed the witches thus buying Timmy sometime.

"Thank you Timmy." Tecna said once she was free. Timmy nodded and called to Riven. Riven launched himself out of the way of an attack Lightning threw at him.

"Riven, watch out!" Musa screamed as Blizzard threw an attack at Riven while his back was turned. Riven was hit head on and frozen on the spot. "No!" Musa gasped. Musa was so furious she was shaking. She shook so much that the crystals around her wrists broke. She fell to the ground and ran to Riven. "Boogie Blast!" Musa said but it only shook the crystal prison and had not broken it. "BOOGIE BLAST!" Musa yelled again ad the crystal shattered sending Riven to fall to the ground in a heap. "Riven?" she whispered. "Riven please say something, this isn't funny." Musa said shaking him. Musa couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. As the tears rolled down her face one hit Riven on the forehead.

"Mmmm?" Riven groaned opening his eyes. "Musa?" he whispered so softly Musa barely heard it. When she looked down she saw Riven smiling at her.

"Riven!" she squealed hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Where you crying for me?" Riven asked with an I-know-you-were-so-say-it-already smirk on his face.

"You wish," Musa retorted wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, sure, what ever you say Musa," Riven said getting up. They both turned around to see the three witches were trapped in a digital cage.

"You girls all right?" Eric asked looking Flora over for injuries. They nodded their heads and told them how they had almost escaped before they got there.

"Who knew Musa could be so resourceful," Riven said punching Musa playfully in the arm.

"I bet you wouldn't have thought of that Mr. High and Mighty." Musa retorted. They started arguing and music started playing out of nowhere.

Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better by: Unknown 

The lines go back and forth. Riven starts then Musa and so on and so forth. Just keep the pattern going

Riven: **I'm superior, you're inferior.  
**Musa: **I'm the big attraction, you're the small.**  
Riven: **I'm the major one, you're the minor one,**  
Musa: **I can beat you shootin', that's not all.   
**

**anything you can do, I can do better. **

I can do any thing better than you.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

Anything you can be I can be greater.  
soon er or lat er, I'm greater than you.  
No, you're not.  
Yes I am.  
No you're not.  
Yes I am.  
No you're not.  
Yes I am, yes I am.

I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow.  
I can do most anything.  
Can you bake a pie?  
No.   
Neither can I.

anything you can sing I can sing louder.   
I can sing anything louder than you.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything cheaper than you.  
Fifty cents.  
Forty cents.   
Thirty cents.  
Twenty cents.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

anything you can dig, I can dig deeper.  
I can dig anything deeper than you.  
Thirty feet.  
Forty feet.  
Fifty feet.  
Sixty feet.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.  
I can do it quicker and get even sicker.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat.

anything you can reach, I can go higher.  
I can sing anything higher than you.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

anyone you can lick, I can lick faster.  
I can lick anyone faster than you.  
With your fist?  
With my feet.  
With your feet?  
With an axe.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

Any school where you went, I could be master.  
I could be master much faster than you.   
Can you spell.  
No I can't.  
Can you add.  
No I can't.   
Can you teach.  
Yes I can, yes I can.

I could be a racer, quite a steeple chaser.  
I can jump a hurdle even with my girdle.  
I can open any safe.  
With out being caught?  
Yes.   
That's what I thought.

any note you can hold I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note longer than you.  
No you can't.   
Yes I can.  
No you can't.  
Yes I can.  
No you can't.   
Yes I can, yes I can.

They both ended huffing and puffing. Then they burst out laughing.

"What is so funny, did we miss something" Flora asked confused. The other shrugged and started walking out of the building.

"Hey you guys wait up!" Musa and Riven said in unison as they headed for the bus stop to wait for Bloom, Sky, Stella, and Brandon whom Tecna called while they were singing.


	8. The end?

YG: Hey guys sorry it is taking me so long to update. I have been so busy with school starting again. I have also had really bad cases of writers block. I am also working on two other stories I have yet to post.

Riven: Are you done yet?

YG: Shut up Riven. I would also like to know why I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter (sniffles). Please review I need the encouragement good or bad.

Musa: Well thanks for reviewing.

YG: Well I guess it is time for the disclaimer, Flora?

Flora: Sure YAMISGRL DOESN'T OWN WINX CLUB AND IF SHE DID FLORA WOULD HAVE HAD A BOY FRIEND FROM THE START. SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY. SHE DOES OWN ERIC AND THE PLOT AND THAT IS IT.

YG: Thanks. Well before the story gets started I think this will be the last chapter. Unless you can convince me otherwise, I am running out of ideas. So, ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 8

When they got back to Alphea everyone (who wasn't sick) was outside waiting. The door from the hovercraft opened and Tecna, Flora and Musa came running out to their friends (Eric, Timmy and Riven walked out). They all hugged and told hem about what happened.

"Well the party is still going and some of us have yet to sing a song." Musa said accusingly to Bloom, Sky, Timmy and Tecna. There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and everyone ran back into the ballroom.

"Hey ya'll Bloom and Sky want to sing their song." Musa said putting the disk in the CD player. Bloom and Sky walked onto the mini stage and got ready as the music started to play.

_Baby Boy by Beyonce and Sean Paul _

**Sky: Certified quality  
A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
Buck dem da right way – dat my policy  
Sean Paul alongside – now hear what da man say – Beyonce  
Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya  
Beyonce sing it now ya**

Bloom: Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh  
Yes no hurt me so good baby oh  
I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go  
Let me breathe stay out my fantasies

Sky: Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl

Bloom: Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Picture us dancin real close  
In a dark dark corner of a basement party  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like everyone left but you and me

In our own little world  
The music is the sun  
The dance floor becomes the sea  
Feels like true paradise to me

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
Baby boy won't you be mine  
Baby let's conceive an angel

Sky: Top top – girl  
Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl  
Driving around da town in your drop top – girl  
You no stop shock – girl  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world

Top top – girl  
Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl  
Driving around da town in your drop top – girl  
You no stop shock – girl  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world

Bloom: Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

We stepping in hotter this year,  
We stepping in hotter this year,  
I know you gon' like it,  
I know you gon' like it.  
I'm stepping in hotter this year,  
I'm stepping in hotter this year,  
So don't you fight it,   
So don't you fight it,

_Repeat to end_

"You go girl!" Stella said once the song ended.

"Come on Tecna it is our turn." Timmy said dragging Tecna to the stage as Musa started up the music.

Soldier by Destiny's Child 

Tecna: Hey (I want a Soldier!)  
Timmy: The way you got it, I'm the hottest around  
They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around  
Tecna: (I got a Soldier!)  
Timmy: Wit the top down feeling the sounds  
Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys  
Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside  
When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it  
To shot it wit Chelle and kick it wit Kelly or holla at B  
Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league  
Please!

Tecna: We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')  
Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')  
Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)  
(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)  
They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')  
Eyes be so low from that chief (chief and)  
I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')  
A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility

Tecna: If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

Tecna: We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)  
Know how to flip that money three ways (Three ways)  
Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)  
(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls we like)  
Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)  
So quick to snatch up your Beyonce (Beyonce)  
Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)  
(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)

Tecna: If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

Tecna: I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

Timmy: Next to the speakers keep a toy in the trunk of the 'lac  
A reformed D boy use to run into traps  
Still a soldier go to war if you running your trap  
About my girls ain't no thing to put you under the map  
Walk the streets five deep with nothing less than a stack  
And 80 carats on my chest provides a special attraction  
50 G's in my jeans plus the dough from the waller  
It's the reason I'm the king girl, I know what you like

Tecna: If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

Tecna: I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)  
Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)  
Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)  
He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)  
Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)  
He the type that might change my life (Change my life)  
Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)  
(That one may be the one tonight)

Tecna: If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

Timmy: Hey, see cash money is a army  
I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me  
You talkin' to the sargeant  
Body marked up like the subway in harlem  
Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby  
If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide  
I blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflage  
Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop  
Now every time she hear my name she salute

Tecna: I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

"Wow that was awesome!" Musa said once they had finished singing.

"Hey guys! Why don't we all sing a song together?" Riven asked the guys. Musa went up and felt his forehead. "Musa, not that I don't mind your hand on my head, but what are you doing?" Riven asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Musa blushed.

"No temperature, I think he's lost it." Musa said taking her hand away. "Ha Ha very funny Musa." Riven said. "Lets go guys" Riven said heading up to the stage. The other guys shrugged and went up after him. Miss. Feragonda put in the CD and hit play. The music started to play…

All I Do by B5 

Eric: Wassup  
How you doin?  
I've been seeing you from across the room  
And you know, I just need your attention for a few minutes  
Is that cool with you?  
Yeah? Ight  
Check it  
Listen

Brandon: I can't wait to get to school each day  
And wait for you to pass my way  
And bell starts to ring  
An angel starts to sing "hey that's the girl for you  
So what are you gonna do"  
Hey little girl  
I love you so  
(whoa whoa)

Riven: All I do is think of you  
Day and Night (that's all I do)  
I can't get you out my mind  
Think about (all the time)  
All the time

Sky: I begin to take the long way home  
Just so I can be alone  
To think of how to say  
That my heart is here to stay  
Hey I'm in love with you  
I think the world of you  
So won't you please, please be mine  
I want...

Timmy: All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (all the time every night and day)  
I can't get you out my mind (my mind)  
Think about (think about you all the time)  
All the time

Eric: Oh oh oh  
Baby  
All the time day and night I pray

(Uh)You know what girl?  
I'm in love  
I can say it, yea I ain't scared I, I, I'm in love  
People tell me I'm too young to be in love  
I know what I'm feeling  
And this is real  
I dont know what it is  
But I cant stop thinking about you

Brandon: All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (all the time every night and day)  
I can't get you out my mind (my mind)  
Think about (think about you all the time)  
All the time

Riven: I think about you all the time  
Baby  
Day and night (ohh)

I can't get you out,  
I don't want you out,  
I just want you in my life...

All I do is think about you day and night  
I can't even sleep  
(Without you in my life)

Sky: All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (all the time every night and day)  
I can't get you out my mind (my mind)  
Think about (think about you all the time)  
All the time

Timmy: All I do is think of you  
Morning when I rise, when I sleep at night  
Day and night  
I can't get you off my mind (I can't get you out... my mind)  
All I do is think of you (ohhh)  
Day and night  
I can't get you out my mind (I don't want to)  
Think about

All: Every day in my life  
All the time

"Ahhh that was sooo sweet guys." Stella said. The other girls nodded and sighed .

"I want to sing a song by my self guys okay?" Riven said. Miss Feragonda played the song as the music started. "I dedicate this song to Musa."

Fall Into Me by Emerson Drive 

Riven: Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and Fall into me

You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it down for someone else

Cause loving him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see...that he's not me  
And...

CHORUS  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do

But now baby its your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us  
Now...

CHORUS  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me 

Just believe in love, just believe in us  
Baby... 

CHORUS  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me

"Oh Riven!" Musa said running up to him and hugging him. Riven hugged back and said "Your turn." Musa nodded and gave Miss. Feragonda the song and ran back to the stage. The music started to play.

_8th World Wonder by Kimberly Locke_

**Musa: Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.**

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. _x4_

"Happy Riven?" Musa said as she stepped down from the stage. "Riven?" Musa said noticing he wasn't there.

"Yes" Riven said sneaking up behind her and grabbing her around her waist.

YG: Ok I might put up one more chapter, but I'm not sure. Review and tell me what you think.

See yah


	9. Riven and Musa fluff

YG: Hey everyone! Well you all convinced me to put up another chapter!

Bloom: Thanks to all who reviewed. You are awesome!

Sky: Disclaimer time: YAMISGRL DOESN'T OWN WINX CLUB AND IF SHE DID FLORA WOULD HAVE HAD A BOY FRIEND FROM THE START. SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY. SHE DOES OWN ERIC AND THE PLOT AND THAT IS IT.

Stella: (whispers) If you want more chapters than keep reviewing.

Brandon: Defiantly!

YG: What are you guys whispering about?

All: Nothing.

YG: What ever. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 9

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Musa screamed. "That was so not funny Riven, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Musa said turning to face him. As she turned she noticed that everyone else was gone. "Hey were did everyone go?" she asked Riven. Riven shrugged and leaned into Musa. Musa backed away but Riven held her close. "Riven what are you doing?" Riven chuckled and pulled away.

"How about one more song? Please Musa," Riven said eyes getting wide, making his own version of a puppy dog pout. "Each or together?" Musa asked. "Each and one together," Riven said putting their song in the CD player.

_I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack_

Riven in ()

Musa: I hope you never lose your sense of wonder   
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance   
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance   
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking   
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance   
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance   
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance   
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

"Now its my turn," Riven whispered into Musa's ear making a chill run up her spine. Musa nodded and put the song in for Riven.

_Hell Yeah by Montgomery Gentry _

Riven: He works way too much for way too little  
He drinks way too early till way too late  
He hasn't had a raise since near his day  
In eighty-eight gets trampled on by everyone  
Except when he comes in here  
And he's the product of the Haggard generation  
He's got a redneck side when you get him agitated  
He got the gold toothed look from a stiff right hook  
He's proud he took for his right wing stand on Vietnam  
Says he lost his brother there

He yells out Johnny Cash  
And the band starts to play  
A ring of fire as he walks up  
And stands there by the stage  
And he says 

Hell yeah!  
Turn it up!  
Right on!  
Hell yeah!   
Sounds good!  
Sing that song!  
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
Life was good and love was easy

She's got an MBA and a plush corner office   
She's got a don't mess with me attitude  
She'll close a deal she don't reveal that she can feel  
The loneliness the emptiness   
Except when she comes in here  
She's the product of the Me generation  
She's got a rock and roll side when you get her agitated  
She got the tattoo there on her derriere from a spring break dare  
In Panama where love was all she thought she'd ever need

She yells out to the band  
Know any Bruce Springsteen   
Then she jumps up on the bar  
And she, and she starts to scream  
She says

Hell yeah!  
Turn it up!  
Right on!   
Hell yeah!  
Sounds good!  
Sing that song!  
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me   
When life was good and love was easy

Yeah, yeah  
Can or can't you get my mind off thinkin' 'bout  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday  
Hey, hell yeah

Hell yeah  
Turn it up  
Right on  
Hell yeah  
Sounds good  
Sing that song   
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
When life was good

Hell yeah!  
Turn it up!  
Right on!  
Hell yeah!  
Sounds good!  
Sing that song!   
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
When life was good and love was easy

"That was great Riven." Musa said. Riven jumped down held her in his arms and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thanks, your turn." Riven said letting go of Musa and putting her song in. Musa jumped on the stage and got ready to sing.

_Testify To Love by Wynnona Judd_

Musa: All the voices of the wind  
Every dream that reaches out  
That reaches out to find where love begins  
Every word of every story  
Every star in every sky  
Every corner of creation lives to testify

CHORUS:  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
When words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love

From the mountains to the valleys  
From the rivers to the seas  
Every hand that reaches out  
Every hand that reaches out to offer peace  
Every simple act of mercy  
Every step to kingdom come  
All the hope in every heart will speak  
what love has done

CHORUS:

For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
When words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love

"Musa you have a beautiful voice" Riven said smiling. Musa blushed, "Thanks," Riven pulled Musa into a hug and kissed her softly on her lips again.

YG: Well I think I will end it there. If you guys want another chapter tell me so. Review, Review, Review people. Till Next Time!


	10. Flora and Eric Fluffy!

YG: Hey ya'll so sorry it took me so long! Darn that writer's block. Well, if this chapter sucks, sorry in advance.

Flora: Don't worry sweetie, it will be all right.

Eric: Flora's right. I'm sure it is great.

YG: You all are so sweet. This chapter will be all about you two.

Eric/Flora: (smiles) Thanks. YAMISGRL DOESN'T OWN WINX CLUB AND IF SHE DID FLORA WOULD HAVE HAD A BOY FRIEND FROM THE START. SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY. SHE DOES OWN ERIC AND THE PLOT AND THAT IS IT.

YG: Thanks to all who reviewed. Love ya! It might be a little short. Now on to the story!

"Do you think we should have left Musa and Riven alone together?" Flora asked Eric. They along with the others decided to let Musa and Riven be for a while. They had all headed out in their own separate directions. Timmy and Tecna had gone to the movies, Stella and Brandon had gone out to eat, Bloom and Sky had gone into the forest, and Flora and Eric were walking in the many gardens at Alphea.

"I'm sure they will be fine. Don't worry your pretty head about it Flora." Eric assured her. Flora still looked skeptical but nodded anyway. Suddenly, Flora tripped on a vine that was sticking out and started to fall. She had waited for the impact of the hard ground, but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Flora looked up and saw how close her face was to Eric's. They both flushed four kinds of reds.

"Thanks Eric," she said quietly.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Eric asked picking her up bridal style and placing her on a stone bench. Flora nodded and blushed. '_Flora is so cute when she blushes,_' Eric thought to himself. "You sure?"

"Yes, Eric, I am fine," Flora said. '_He must really love me if he cares this much,_' Flora thought to herself. "For the last time Eric, I am fine," Flora said before Eric could ask again.

"Good. I would not want me pretty little flower to get hurt." Eric said leaning in. Flora gasped and her eyes grew wide. '_It is now or never_,' Eric thought. "Flora, I love you." Eric said. Flora's eyes got wider and gasped again.

"Eric, that is so sweet. I love you too," Flora whispered. Eric's heart skipped a beat and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Flora hugged him and they stayed wrapped in each other's arms for hours watching the stars.

"Hey, Flora! Eric there you are!" Musa said running up to them. As she was running she didn't notice the same vine on the ground and she too tripped over it. "Ahhhhh!" Musa screamed. Luckily for her Riven was right behind her.

"I got you Musa," Riven said and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Wow, talk about a total Jessica Simpson moment." Flora said. Riven and Eric gave her a quizzical look. "Musa why don't we show them?" Flora asked. Musa nodded and they both ran into Alphea. The bots looked at ach other, shrugged, and ran after them.

"Let's show these _boys_ how it is done Flora!" Musa said once the boys were ready and waiting. Flora nodded and they got ready to sing.

"With You" by Jessica Simpson 

_Musa: **The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated**_

Flora: **I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you**

Musa: **You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me**

Flora: **Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you**

Musa: **Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you**

Flora: **With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
**Flora/Musa: **I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you**

"Oh now I get it. Hey, Musa, what did you mean by those _boys_?" Riven asked. Musa giggled and waved her hand to dismiss the question. "Why you little…" Riven said starting to chase Musa around the huge room. Flora and Eric sat back and watched as Musa was tackled to the ground.

"Think I should help?" Flora asked out loud. Eric looked at her slyly.

"Only if you want to end up like Musa." Flora gave him an is-that-a-challenge-look and ran off to help Musa. Eric took off after her and knocked her to the ground as well.

"That was so not fair!" Musa exclaimed out of breath. The boys chuckled and kissed the girls teasingly.

YG: Well that is all for now! The next chapter is all about Tecna and Timmy! Yeah! I will update A.S.A.P. Oh b.t.w. I have an InuYasha story out in the Anime section. "Randomness, It Burns!" read it please; it is very funny. Well till next time! Peace out!


	11. Tenca & Timmy Fluffy

YG: Hey ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to update. Let me just say that it isn't my fault! My dad accidentally erased the chapter I was working on when he stripped the computer.

Flora: It's okay sweetie, we don't mind waiting!

Tecna/Timmy: You might not mind, but this chapter was for us!

Bloom: Come on guys, chill out.

Musa: Blooms right, chilax.

YG: Thanks to all who reviewed and didn't threaten me! I promise I will try to update sooner. OMG!

All: What?

YG: I just realized something.

All: What?

YG: There are only two more chapters until the end!

Girls: Are you serious! (YG nods)

Riven: SWEET!

All: Riven!

Riven: What?

YG: I don't own Winx Club. I only own Eric and the plot. I don't own any of the songs either. Well enjoy!

Chapter 11

Tecna and Timmy were walking to the movie theater and neither of them had talked the entire time trying to get there. When they reached the theater they were debating on which movie to see.

"Should we see a horror or a comedy?" Timmy asked. Tecna looked deep in thought.

"I say a comedy, I think I have had enough horror for tonight, thank you." Tecna said recalling the night's events.

Timmy chuckled, "Yeah I think you're right." They looked over their comedy choices. "Hey, why don't we see the Shrek 2 movie (AN/I don't own the Shrek 2 movie)?" Timmy suggested.

"Sure, I heard it was really good. I just loved the first one." Tecna said happily. Timmy went and got their tickets. They both went in and headed toward the snack stand and got popcorn and pop. They found the theater and sat in the seats close to the front, but not too close. The movie started and Timmy looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the theater.

"Hey Tecna…" he started. She looked at him and noticed he was looking around. She looked around too and saw that there was no one there.

"Well, what would we have expected? They're to be tons of people at…" she checked her digital watch. "11:30 at night," she did a double take back to her watch. "11:30! Oh my, we are out very late. Mrs. Feragonda would not like me out this late!" she panicked.

"Chill out Tecna. We can't leave yet; the movie just started. We didn't even see Puss in Boots yet!" Timmy pointed out. Tecna relaxed and nodded. They watched the remainder of the movie in silence. When the movie was over they got up and threw their trash out.

When Timmy and Tecna walked out of the theater Tecna shivered a little. "Are you cold Tecna?" Timmy asked. Tecna nodded slightly rubbing her arms. "Here, Tecna, take my jacket," he said putting it around her shoulders.

"Timmy, won't you be cold?" she asked pulling the jacket closer around her shoulders. He shook his head no and put his arm around her. "Timmy…"Tecna blushed and wanted to pull away, but her body wouldn't do what her head was telling her to do. She couldn't move away, so she snuggled closer to him and she felt an instant wave of warmth wash over her. They walked back to the hovercraft and got ready to leave.

They were five minutes from Alphea when the hovercraft started to descend to the ground at an alarming rate. "Were going to crash!" Tecna yelled and clung to Timmy's arm.

"Tecna…now might be a good time to tell you how I feel," Timmy said looking into her eyes.

"Timmy, what are you talking about?" Tecna asked.

"I love you Tecna. Since the first day I met you I feel in love with you," he said.

"Oh, Timmy, I love you too," she said as hot tears slid down her face. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled apart they noticed that they were closing in on the ground.

"Hold on Tecna! I protect you," he said as he held her close. The hovercraft hit the ground and Tecna and Timmy went flying through the glass window. "Are you all right?" he asked looking her over. She nodded looked him over as well.

" How will we get back to school?" Tecna asked. Then she remembered she had her cell phone in her pocket. "Wait, my cell phone. I can all the others to come and get us!" she said happily as she dialed Musa's number.

**BACK AT ALPHEA**

"I wonder when Tecna and Timmy will get back," Flora thought aloud as she cuddled with Eric. Musa nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly Musa's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Musa said into the cell phone.

"_Musa? It is Tecna."_

"Oh, hey, Tecna. Where are you?" Musa asked. Flora, Eric, and Riven huddled closer to hear Tecna over the phone.

"_Timmy and I are stranded somewhere in the forest. The hovercraft crashed."_

"Whoa, are you guys all right?" Musa asked. Now the other three were really close to Musa. She shot them a glare and pushed the speakerphone button on her cell phone so the others could hear. She mouthed the words 'happy?' and every one nodded.

"Yes, Musa, we are both fine. I would say we are a good five minutes from Alphea. Do you think you could come and get us?" Tecna asked her teeth chattering.

"Yeah, sure Riven and I will be there in a few." Musa said looking over at Riven. He rolled his eyes and left to get the hover bikes ready.

"Thanks Musa, bye," 

"See yeah," she said and hung up the phone. " We'll be right back," Musa said to the other two.

"Be careful, Musa," Flora said and Musa left.

**WITH TIMMY AND TECNA**

"They're on the way," Tecna said as she closed her cell phone. Timmy nodded and heaved a sigh of relief.

Five minutes later Musa and Riven showed up on hover bikes. Musa got off one and went to the one Riven was on, while Tecna and Timmy were on the other one. "Thanks again guys," Timmy said as they followed Riven and Musa back to Alphea.

"No problem you two," Musa said. When they got back to Alphea Flora and Eric were waiting for them to arrive.

"Tecna, sweetie, are you all right?" Flora asked concerned.

"Oh, please, Flora, I'm a survivor," Tecna said with a smirk on her face. Musa and Flora had the same smirk on their face as well.

"Should we be afraid?" Eric asked. Timmy and Riven shrugged and fallowed after the girls, who had run into Alphea and into the ballroom. The boys were very suspicious because the girls were standing on stage and waiting for them to sit. Then Tecna walked forward.

"This song is not directed at you three just so you know," she said and took her place with the other girls. The music started and Musa started the song off.

Survivor by Destiny's Child 

_**Musa: **Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million._

**All:**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

**Tecna:**  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

**All:**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

**Flora:**  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.

**All:**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).  


_**Musa (Flora/Tecna):**  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)_

_**Flora:**  
After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity._

**Tecna:**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

**Musa:**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).?) 

The girls walked off the stage and went to get a drink of water. "What is up with you three?" Riven asked noticing that they were a little out of breath.

"You would…be tired…too if you just sang that song," Musa said between breaths. Riven rolled his eyes and Musa punched him in the arm playfully.

YG: Well, what do you think?

Tecna: That was quite good.

Stella: Hey who is the next story about YG?

YG: Well I guess Bloom and Sky.

Bloom/Sky: Yeah! (Bloom jumps up and down)

YG: Until next time. Read and Review!


	12. The End Again?

YG: Hello everyone! I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like 2 years! My computer wouldn't let me log in. And school has me going insane!

Riven: muttersyou mean she hasn't gone insane yet?

Flora: It's okay sweetie. We forgive you.

Bloom: Yeah even if this chapter was dedicated to us!

Stella: When is it going to be MY turn!!!!!!

YG: (rolls eyes) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB! IF I DID…yeah you know the rest. I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and didn't threaten me.

Now on with the story!

While everyone else was back at Alphea dancing it up or at the mall shopping till they dropped, Bloom and Sky were walking in the forest, casually sneaking glances at one another. The forest was unusually quite for this time of night, but they thought nothing of it. A cold, bone chilling breeze whipped through the air and Bloom shivered.

"You cold, Bloom?" Sky asked looking at Bloom. She shook her head and they kept walking. Sky and Bloom heard a rustling coming from somewhere nearby. "Stay close, Bloom. I don't want you getting hurt," Sky said moving in front of her.

"Okay, Sky," Bloom responded and listened to the direction from which the sound came from. The rustling sound came from directly behind Bloom. "Why do we always find something bad when we walk into this forest?" Bloom asked no one in particular.

"Just lucky I guess," Sky answered looking in all directions. "It's coming from behind that bush," he said pointing to a bush behind Bloom (YG: Say that five times fast. Bloom: just get back to the story! YG: Okay sheesh). In the bush they saw a pair of eyes watching them. The bush moved and out came Kiko (sp?).

"Oh my goodness Kiko, don't scare me like that!" Bloom said taking the little rabbit in her arms. Kiko cocked his head to the side and his ears drooped. " Aw, how could I stay mad a you? You are just the cutest little thing," she said hugging the little rabbit.

"Come on, Bloom, let's keep walking," Sky said and all three of them walked deeper into the forest. Above them, the stars twinkled through the canopy of trees. Occasionally, a cool wind whipped through Bloom's hair, making it look like flames trailing behind her.

"Sky, can we start heading back? It's getting really dark, I'm afraid we'll get lost," Bloom asked hugging Kiko tighter. Sky nodded and they started heading back the way they came. "It's so beautiful, isn't it Sky? I just love looking at the stars," she said looking upwards toward the sky.

"The sky isn't the only thing that's beautiful, Bloom," he said softly looking into her eyes. Bloom blushed and Sky kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you so much, Bloom," Sky said pulling her close.

"I love you too, Sky," Bloom said hugging him. He hugged back and they continued walking back to Alphea.

When they arrived at Alphea, they saw Riven, Eric, and Timmy sitting at a table and Musa, Flora, and Tecna dancing to B5's "Let's Groove Tonight". "Hey Bloom, hey Sky," Musa said from the dance floor.

"Have a nice walk?" Flora asked while walking over to the table the boys were at and sat down. Bloom and Sky nodded and sat down at the table as well. "Bloom, would you like to sing a song with Musa, Tecna and myself?" Flora asked once she had her breathing under control.

"Sure, that'd be cool," Bloom said and all four girls went to look at the songbooks. "What about this one?" Bloom asked and the other girls nodded in agreement. They went on stage and the melody started.

Together We Can by: The Cheetah Girls 

_Bloom: __**We can do anything  
Just you and me baby baby baby babe  
Wait and see.**_

_Musa: __**Hold on, sit tight.  
Are you ready for a crazy ride?  
Your on your own, it ain't right.  
Somethings gotta give tonight.**_

_Flora: __**So if you wanna run, run and dissappear.  
You and I can bust are ways right out of here.**_

_All: __**Together we can.  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain even ride a hurricane,**_

_**if we wanna.  
Walk into space, save the human race, do you think we oughta? x2**_

_Tecna: __**If we take our time, we can have it all.  
I don't think we're gonna make it on our own.**_

_All:__** Together we can.  
Shoot the moon stop the rain even ride a hurricane, **_

_**if we wanna.  
Walk into space save the human race.  
Do you think we oughta?  
Together we can!**_

"That was fun!" Bloom smiled and sat down next to sky. The other girls nodded and giggled. The guys shook their heads. "Let's do another!" The other girls nodded and the walked to the songbooks again.

"What about this one?" Flora asked. The girls nodded and got on stage.

"Girls Mind" by Play

_**All:**__ Oooooo  
__**Musa:**__ Yeah  
__**All:**__ Oo oo_

_Ooooo  
Oo oo _

_**Tecna:**__ When you hear us say "yes," it sometimes means "no…"  
We'll tell you to stop, when we want you to go  
I know that we're different, but we're all the same  
It's all in the games that we play_

_**Flora:**__ Now if you wanna please me don't take it so far  
You think its gonna be easy but you're tryin' to hard  
Gotta know how to treat me, if you know what I mean  
It's still the devil and angel I'm caught between_

_**All:**__ You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want  
Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside  
__**Bloom:**__ A girl's mind  
_

_**All:**__ Ooooo  
Oo oo_

_Ooooo (__**Tecna**____ A girl's mind)  
Oo oo_

_**Bloom:**__ If you heard what I'm sayin', you'll be thinking it through  
You won't do what you want, but what I want you to do  
__**Tecna:**__ Will you figure me out or misunderstand  
'Cause I really want you to know who I am_

_**All:**__ You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want  
Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside  
__**Bloom:**__ A girl's mind_

_**Musa:**__ If you only knew what I feel for you  
If you'd only see what you mean to me  
If you'd only hear how much I care  
You'd know what's goin' on inside my head_

_**All:**__ You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want (Tecna____ yeah)  
Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside (Tecna____ you'll never get inside)  
__**Bloom:**__ A girl's mind_

_**All:**__ You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want  
Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside  
__**Bloom:**__ A girl's mind_

"That was cool girls," Eric complimented. The girls nodded and smiled. Musa put a CD on the turntables and danced with Riven. All the other girls grabbed a guy and dragged them onto the dance floor.

(I think I'll just add Stella's chapter in here too)  
(Musa: That would mean that this is the last chapter!)  
(Riven: OH YEAH)  
(Girls: RIVEN!)  
(Anyway, lets keep going then shall we?)

"You okay sweetie?" Stella asked stepping out of the mall. Brandon grunted and followed her out. All though, you really couldn't tell it was Brandon since all you saw were bags and boxes and two legs following Stella.

"Stella, you know I love you right?" Brandon asked. Stella nodded and 'mhm'ed, when she noticed he couldn't see her. "Yeah, well I just wanted to say that you buy to much!" Stella gasped. "Now just remember that I love you, and that came from the heart," Brandon explained quickly.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? I could carry something," Stella smiled and took the smallest, lightest bag and carried it to the hover bike. Brandon sighed and adjusted the load of boxes and bags. He had noticed something very peculiar

"Actually, that made it a little lighter. That defies all laws of physics," Brandon muttered. Stella smiled brightly and sat on the bike, waiting for Brandon. Brandon had some how gotten all of the bags and boxes to fit on the bike and started to drive to Alphea. How this happened I have no clue, but hey, what ever works.

As they were riding back to Alphea, Stella dozed off against Brandon. He wasn't worried about her falling off, she was surrounded by all of her purchases and she had a very tight hold on him. Brandon smiled and speed off to Alphea, being careful not to go too fast. When they reached Alphea, Brandon called out for the guys. Surprisingly the guys heard and went out to help Brandon carry all of Stella's stuff. The girls showed them to their dorm and put Stella's things in the sitting room. Brandon went back out and carried Stella up to her room. He placed he gently on her bed and closed the door.

"We should probably get going," Brandon said. Timmy, Eric, Riven and Sky nodded. The girls said good-bye and watched them leave. They went down to the ballroom and started cleaning. Musa had started up some more music for them to listen too as they cleaned. It wasn't until the early morning hours, until they went to bed.

YG: I am going to leave this up to a vote. Do you want me to continue or stop it right here?

Riven: Please vote no, I really don't wanna be here.

Musa: Shut up Riven. Leave your vote in a review

Tecna: Just remember that if you want this story to continue, then review.

Timmy: Yeah, it would be really sad if you wanted it to continue and you didn't review and the end results were to stop the story, and one vote made the difference

YG: yeah….. what he said REVIEW!


End file.
